A dynamic amplifier (DA) has advantages of low power consumption and no overshoot in comparison with a conventional operational amplifier with feedback circuit.
However, gain of the dynamic amplifier will vary with, for example, a semiconductor process, a supply voltage and a temperature (Process, Voltage, Temperature, PVT), which limits its application to some extent.
Therefore, a dynamic amplification circuit is required, which is capable of providing relatively stable gain.